Bliss
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Cristina prides herself in being in control of everything and most importantly her emotions, but will a certain doctor cause her to change her mind? Owen/Cristina and very smutty!


Bliss- Oneshot

I felt happy. It was something, I, Cristina Yang wasn't known for and the feeling did scare me a little bit. I was always the serious and studious one. I never broke the rules. I always did everything by the book and I was happy about that for so long.

Then he came along and made me feel different. He made me feel things that I never felt before and the feeling was not welcomed at all. My concern was always about medicine and surgery and that came before anything else. I wanted to be the top doctor at Seattle Grace for as long as I could remember and I was determined to achieve my goal. Relationships were something that was way down my list of important things. I didn't do them.

But then he came along and my whole perspective changed. Owen. I found myself thinking of him when I shouldn't have and wondering what and how he was doing. It started to interfere with my surgeries and I couldn't have that.

We were at an impasse. I hadn't told him how I really felt and neither had he. I knew that he cared for me, but was that the extent of his feelings or was it more complicated than that? I knew that I loved him, but I couldn't tell him because I knew that I would never be able to jeopardize everything for him. I had always been happy with my life and that was just the way it was, but now I wanted _more._

But for now, just being with him was enough. We were intimate, but we didn't share our deepest fears and feelings with each other and we wouldn't be anytime soon. I couldn't open myself up to him like that and I don't think he could either. For now what we had was enough to keep both of us satisfied.

XOXO

I tied my unruly, curly black hair back and was walking down one of the hallways to a patient's room when a hand caught me by the hair and turned me around. It was him. Hunt. I shouldn't have been surprised to see him because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and it was all because of him. I was so lost in thought and he was the cause for it, but instead of that disappointing me or making me angry with Owen, it only excited me.

"What?" I found my voice and I was pleased to see that my usual hard and cold tone was still there. I couldn't lose that just for him. He was only a man after all, but you had to tell that to my stupid mind, which was insisting that he was a very attractive man that I would like to take back and screw senseless.

A semblance of a smile found his face and turned his face into something that was remarkably attractive and when he spoke, he sounded like a fifty year old bottle of scotch. Delicious. "Lost in thought, Yang?"

"No," I muttered even while I was looking down at my black sneakers that were scuffing the vinyl of the hospital floor. "I'm good."

"But could you be better?" he asked with a leer and I instantly felt the wave of attraction heat and settle deep in the pit of my stomach.

I wanted him. I always had and a part of me thought that I might always need and want him, but I couldn't think about that or it would ruin the mood. An uncharacteristic smirk tilted the corners of my mouth and that was the only hint that Owen needed. A moment later I felt the cold wall pushed against my back as he pushed into me and his mouth covered mine.

I was immediately wet. Soaked, to be precise. He had a way of doing this to me. My pussy was sopping wet and I was almost afraid that it would start seeping through my scrubs and Owen would notice it. _Or is that what I wanted?_

I didn't think anymore though because his hands were in my hair and my hands traveled down to his ass as my mouth opened to his and he deflowered me with his tongue. Sensations rolled through and down my body and I tightened my hold on him.

It didn't matter that we were in a hallway where anyone could find us if they happened to walk by and it didn't matter that we could both probably get into enough trouble to get suspended for a while because we weren't thinking. I was consumed in him and I think that he felt the same way. Actually I was sure of it. This wasn't one sided on my part.

He tilted my head back, so that his lips could apply more pressure to my mouth and I felt like he was eating me alive. I responded with the same urgency and I felt the need to rip his clothes off. His mouth then was on my neck and loud smacking kisses were placed and he nibbled the skin a bit.

Our lips were back on each others in seconds and the kisses took on a ferocious tempo, the softness of our lips mixed with the subtle bites of urgency. His tongue slid into my mouth effortlessly and when my tongue met his, our excitement was lifted to an entirely different level.

I finally tore my mouth from his and whimpered, yes whimpered, "We can't do this here."

With a curt nod of his head, he grabbed my hand and led me down a couple of hallways until we reached the on-call room.

"Here again?" I asked, but this had become our spot.

"Is there a problem?" He started to undo the drawstring of his scrubs and my eyes watched with fascination as more of his skin was revealed and suddenly the pants were down around his ankles and he wasn't wearing anything else. His erection bobbed in front of me and my hand immediately reached out for it.

"Did you lock the door?" My hand stroked his long hard cock as I asked the question and his head was thrown back in obvious pleasure.

A fully fledged grin spread across his face. "No," he whispered and he was pleased with my obvious discomfort. "Doesn't it make it more exciting this way? The chance that anyone could walk in and see us. It adds to the pleasure and passion. Are you willing to play, Cristina?"

I found his eyes laughing down at me and everything was fine. Owen knew how much the hospital meant to me, but I wanted to prove for once that I could be careless and just get lost in the moment without any restrictions. _I wanted that for myself. _

"Of course," I heard myself say and he basically attacked me. He tore the scrubs off my body and I liked the aggressiveness that he used. It was like he had to have me now or he wouldn't be able to survive, very much like how I felt about him at the moment. My soaked thong was carelessly thrown on the floor next and my engorged clit was begging to be touched. He didn't make me wait. His hand dove in between my legs and soon thereafter his fingers were thrusting in an out of me in a mad frenzy to get me off at least once before he did it over and over again. And he did. A few more thrusts of his big fingers and I was cumming all over his hand. The pleasure completely overtook my body and I let out a squeal. _A fucking squeal. _

He smiled and brought his dripping wet fingers to his mouth and sucked my juices off of them. It was the most erotic thing that I had ever seen and I wanted more. I always wanted more with Owen.

I released my grip on him to position myself just in front of the tip of his cock. With one careful movement, he slowly eased his cock into my pussy before stopping just before he was completely in.

I gripped the side of his face, begging him silently to look at me. His eyes met mine and that was all he needed.

He continued to push himself inside, inch by inch, until he filled me completely. He was so big that when he was fully in, my breath halted and it took moment for me to get used to the overwhelming sensation.

He slid his cock in…and…out…in…and...out unhurriedly, each of our bodies welcoming the other. His hand reached down behind my left knee and lifted my leg up just far enough for him place his hand under the bottom of my heel. The altered movement drove him deeper inside me causing me to whimper.

"You like that?" he asked intently.

I nodded my head because at that moment, I was completely incapable of words.

My other leg wrapped around his waist as his tempo accelerated, our damp bodies rocking together in perfect unison. He burrowed his face in the crook of my neck to stifle his loud moans and although I wanted to fucking scream with how good he felt, I knew that we had to be conscious of our voices.

I felt him nibble and suck all around my collarbone and décolleté making me feel like he wanted to taste every inch of me. Such a subtle gesture, but one that pushed me that much closer to coming all over again.

"Fuck Yang, you feel so good," he said through ragged breath. "And seeing my cock slide in and out of you is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"You…" I panted, "are going to make me come again. Please tell me you are close."

"Are you kidding me? I was ready the minute I walked in here."

I laced my fingers through his hair and roughly brought him back to mouth. I kissed him deeply before I yanked him off. "Then take me there. Now."

He dropped his hold on my foot and placed his hands on each side of me on the wall, gripping it tightly to drive himself into me harder and faster.

"Yes," I said gasping. "Just like that."

He kept fucking me with the same steady, hard pump, but he swiveled his hips slightly, creating an entirely new sensation. It put my crescendo of an orgasm on high speed and there was no stopping it.

"Oh God, yes..." I cried.

The moment the words left my lips, my orgasm took over my body and momentarily blinded me. My pussy rhythmically contracted around Owens's cock, encouraging him to follow suit and release.

Owens's body shook slightly against mine before he cried out in the same wave of pleasure that I had just experienced. His warm cum filled my pussy in short palpitations, his head lulled back in ecstasy.

The rocking of his body slowed until he lazily rested his head on my shoulder.

Now that it was all over and said and done with, I tried to go back into my protective shell that I had always constructed around myself. He wasn't having any of it though and he took my face in between his hands and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you," he whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear and my heartbeat sped up in anticipation of hearing him say those three words that had so much meaning. I wanted to hear them. I _needed_ to hear them over and over again.

I jumped up from my position and hurriedly pulled my clothes back on and looked at my pager. I hadn't missed anything and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well?" he asked with a huff. "Are you going to say anything?"

I left the on-call room without another word. He had looked so sexy spread out on the bed and I wanted to ravish him all over again, but I had to regain some sort of control over my emotions.

_He loved me. _

For now that was enough, I thought as I walked quickly down the hallway and went into the OR to being prepping for surgery. I would tell him how I felt tomorrow. I had to keep him guessing a little bit and that thought brought me a little bit of comfort. Tomorrow.

Fin.

**A/N: Feedback would be wonderful. ******


End file.
